Did You Forget? A Seddie Parent Trap
by Adorkable Snowmen
Summary: Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson have been divorced for 13 years. What will happen when their twin daughters find each other? By the way, iCarly belongs to us in no way, shape, or form. Leave reviews, we'd love to know what you think!
1. Prologue

She couldn't do this. She couldn't just leave her there. But everything was already decided. He would take one girl, she would take the other.

She still loved him. All the fights, all the wrong paths had hurt her. They probably hurt him a lot more.

The day it happened was still fresh in her mind. It had only been a few days ago. She was the one who stormed out after the fight, and now she hated herself for it.

They used to hate each other. It was amazing what had happened over time. But now, she supposed, they were back to Square One.

At last, she reached her destination. She laid her head on the dashboard, deep in thought. As much as it hurt her, she knew it was the right thing to do.

She silently picked up her child and got out of the car. She walked through the rain, hugging the baby to her chest.

"Goodbye, Kathryn," Sam Puckett whispered as she set the baby on the doorstep. She rang the doorbell, and with one last look, ran to her car.


	2. Chapter 1: Spencer's Plan Part 1

Author's note: Well, I suppose it's really more of a beta reader's note, but anyway, here it goes! First of all, thanks for clicking on our fic! Mostly I just want to apologize for me and Jay's super slow updating. We are using the same cheesy excuse as everybody else, homework. Our teachers are really cracking down on us to study for our End Of Grade assessments, so our homework right now is insane. Other than that, we'll try much harder in the future to get chapters up!

13 years later, Elliana Melanie Puckett sat in her room, not happy at all. She reread the email her mum had shown her a few minutes back:

Dear Sam,

Hey, what goes on in the UK? Well, it's fine here in the States. So, I was kinda wondering if Ellie wanted to spend the summer here at camp. I think it'd be a good thing for her. Since we _are_ an arts camp, I'm sure she'll find something she likes her. Write back soon!

-SpEnCeR

How could she spend a WHOLE summer away from her mum? Plus, Auntie Carly was going to come visit while she was taking a break from acting. No mum OR Auntie Carly? She just wouldn't do it. She loved Uncle Spencer, but really? This was just insane.

Ellie sighed and started twirling her long curly hair around her finger. If only she had a dad, he would always be on her side, right? Although she hated to admit it, she was jealous of her friends at school. Even the ones with divorced parents knew their fathers.

She knew she shouldn't complain. Her own mother was the Sam Puckett, award-winning chef and TV host, for goodness sakes!

Her mum was pretty cool, but Ellie knew she would make her go. Ellie loved to dance, and an arts camp would be perfect for her.

Leaving to go to the States for nine weeks without her mum was going to be weird, but she knew she had to, just to please Sam. Ellie took a deep breath and slowly made her way to her room to start packing.

Dear Spence,

Ellie would love to come to camp! Send me the deets!

-Sam LOVES Ham

Spencer smiled and leaned back in his chair. He copied the original message, pasted it on a new e-mail, changed some things, and clicked 'SEND'.


	3. Chapter 2: Spencer's Plan Part 2

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! Our teachers have gone kind of insane! This chapter is a bit longer than the last, but the future chapters won't be as short as the first two anyways. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! We really appreciated it. We don't own anything you even vaguely recognize!

Beta Reader's Note: I hope that chief executive sounds official, I really have no idea what that means. Oh, and the italics mean flashback. Psst, see if you can spot the Drake and Josh reference.

Chap. 2: Spencer's Plan Pt. 2

Kathryn Marissa Benson stared at the computer screen, rendered utterly speechless. The words "no way" were on repeat in her mind, flashing through her thoughts every few seconds.

Dear Freddie,

Hey, what goes on in California? Well, it's fine here in Utah. (You know nothing ever happens in Utah.) So, Freddo, I was kinda wondering if Katie wanted to spend the summer here at camp. You know it'd be a good thing for her. Since we _are_ an arts camp, I'm sure she'll find something she likes here…Write back soon!

-SpEnCeR

She looked up at her dad, who was smiling. He was usually a cool guy. Of course, having a chief executive of Pear as your dad _was_ pretty awesome. Then again, he was just another dad.

"So, you'd better start packing, huh?" asked a thirty-six-year-old Freddie Benson.

"I guess," Katie responded, her tone of voice quiet as always. "Can I stay on the laptop a little longer?"

"Sure, Kaymay," her dad shrugged, using her embarrassing pet name. She blushed. "But don't stay up too long, alright?"

"Okay," Katie said, watching as her father left the room. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she went to Zaplook and typed one word: iCarly.

She hadn't thought of the name for a long while, but Uncle Spencer's e-mail has sprung her curiosity back into action. The name was first introduced to her back when she was ten.

_Katie wandered aimlessly around her house, looking for something to do. She glanced briefly inside each door along her way. She didn't remember this hallway; but then again, her house was so big she'd probably only ever been in half of it._

_She shivered. It was cold in this wing of the house. Katie suddenly remembered that Grandma Benson had placed sweaters in every closet during her last visit. When she had asked what the point was, her grandmother had just sung "Sweaters keep you nice and hot, to make sure a cold isn't caught" in reply. She loved her grammy, but she could be seriously weird sometimes._

_She ran down the hallway until she came upon what looked like a possible closet door. She pulled on the doorknob, but only to find it was locked. "No problem," she thought breezily. Katie had always a knack for lock picking. She never used it for bad things, of course. When she told Freddie, he'd only laughed and said she'd inherited from her mother. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and jammed it in the keyhole._

"_There we go!" She thought gleefully, standing up and putting her hands on her hips to admire her handiwork. As she tried the knob the second time, it opened with ease. She stepped inside it to find not just three sweaters, but also a very large box._

_She grabbed the sweater labeled "Katie" on the tag, but didn't tear her eyes away from the box. "It's just a box, it's not like it'll have anything interesting in it" said Voice One in her head. "Yeah, but you may never see it again, and why not just check?" retorted Voice Two with a smirk. Katie declared Voice Two the winner. After checking her dad was nowhere around, she quietly dragged the box out into the hall._

_When she opened the box, the first thing she saw was a picture of four people. They were in a chaotic, cluttered room, but it still looked cozy. _

_The first one, a girl around sixteen, looked like…no, had to be Auntie Carly. She had the same hair, same eyes, same everything. She just looked a lot younger here._

_The second person, looked older than the teens surrounding him, at least 25. Though less recognizable than the first, she still knew it to be a younger Uncle Spencer. _

_As her eyes moved to the next two people, she realized who they had to be: her mom and dad._

_Daddy wasn't hard to recognize. He still had the same goofy grin, the same sparkle in his eyes. Her mom looked exactly the way dad had always described her. She was a tomboy, but she was very pretty. She had clear blue eyes, and curly blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders to the small of her back. She traced her fingers over the picture. "Mommy," she thought, smiling at the picture as if were actually her mother._

"_Katie?" She heard a very familiar voice call from the intercom._

_She jumped, only to hear her dad calling her downstairs for dinner. "I'llberighttheredaddy" she called down to him nervously. She ran back to the closet, hastily closing the box, but stuffing the picture in her jeans pocket. As she put the box back on the shelf, she noticed a single word written on the back: iCarly._

Katie clicked 'Search' and bit her lip anxiously. Her face lit up at the first website that came up: . Of course! She clicked on it, but what was there wasn't what she expected:

_**BLOCKED**_


	4. Chapter 3: Bonding Time

**A/N: Sorry again for not updating sooner! School's just crazy! But the good news is *drumroll* we get out this week! We tried to give the office scene an Incredibles-esque feel. Ellie, Principal Kiel, and Mr. Southerland all speak with London accents. (Yes, we got creative with the dialect :p)WE DONT OWN ANYTHING YOU EVEN THINK MAY BELONG TO ANYONE ELSE! Please tell us if anyone is copying our idea. We really do need to know. Here goes Chapter 3!**

**B/N: Oh, and we decided to have Freddie pick up nicknaming from Sam. :)**

* * *

Sam sighed as she walked through the doors of the St. Genevieve School For Girls. She strode down the long corridors, ignoring the stares and whispers of her observers. Being famous wasn't as fun as it used to be.

She had been to Dean Kiel's office a record amount of times. Sam hadn't needed to ask staff for directions since Ellie was in the first grade.

"What did she do this time?" Sam asked immediately as she walked into the oh-so-familiar office. Ellie sat low in her respective seat by the desk, putting on her best "I have no idea why I'm here" face.

"Ah, Ms. Puckett, good to see you. Well, not _good _see you, because Ellie- oh well, never mind," The woman trailed off, twiddling her thumbs. "Well, Professor Southerland has a complaint yet again. He claims that your daughter has, well-"

"She filled my bowler hat with spray cheese!" Professor Southerland griped, facing the corner. "Do you know what that hoodlum does to me? Do you _know?_" The scraggly man cried, huffing dramatically.

He spun around, his face a violent purple with anger. Sam had to try very hard to keep from burst out laughing.

Sam knew she was going to crack up if she kept looking at Mr. Southerland; so instead, she focused her gaze on the kind-faced older woman behind the desk. "Ma'am, do you have physical evidence that it was Ellie?" She asked, pressing her fingertips on the desk lawyer style.

"Well, no Ms. Puckett, we do not," Principal Kiel fidgeted around in her seat, "It was not I who called you here, actually. That was Mr. Southerland's doing."

"She knows I'm lactose intolerant! She _knows_!" Professor Southerland glowered.

Ellie snorted, but quickly coughed to cover up her amusement.

"Will Ellie need to stay after school, Molly?" Sam asked, doing her best to mask her growing impatience. Principal Kiel did not flinch at the use of her first name; the two had practically become neighbors since Ellie had preformed her first body slam in the second grade.

"Seeing as there's no proof, and it's the last day of school, no," Principal Kiel smiled warmly at Sam. "Thank you for coming here, even if on a teacher's call." Mr. Southerland looked as if he were going to protest, but Principal Kiel shot him an out of character glare that seemed as if to say "Enough out of you."

Sam nodded, and motioned to Ellie to come with her. Ellie followed her mother out the door, and as soon as they reached the car, the two burst out laughing.

As soon as their giggling had died down, Sam started the car. "So, how'd you do it?" she asked her daughter as she backed out.

"How do you know it was me?" Ellie said sarcastically, putting a hand on her heart in mock offence.

Sam shot her daughter a smirk. "So, how'd you do it?" she inquired once more.

Ellie smiled cunningly and answered, "Easy. During Mr. Southerland's lunch hour, I'm scheduled for study hall. So I ditched that, stole his room key from his pocket while Tally distracted him, sprayed the cheese in his hat, and done!"

Sam smiled. Her daughter was a lot like her. Thank goodness she hadn't taken after him.

"Motive?" Sam pressed onward.

"He decided it would be a good idea to confiscate my water gun," Ellie huffed, blowing her hair out of her face. "It would have been easier if you'd teach me to pick locks."

"Nice try, kiddo. With a brain like yours, the last thing you need is something extra to fuel your inner delinquent," Sam laughed.

"I bet she can do it," Ellie protested.

"Who?" Sam panicked; slamming her breaks harder than necessary in response. How did she know about _her_?

"Tally, gosh, who did you think I meant?" Ellie asked suspiciously.

"Oh, umm, your cousin Gabby!" Sam sputtered. "_Man_," she thought. "_My lies are seriously off today._"

Ellie raised her eyebrows. "Gabby cried for an hour when I stomped on an ant hill. If she ever picked a lock, she'd probably never eat again."

"I don't know. Genetics are weird sometimes. God, would you stop looking at me like that?" Sam snapped.

"Okay, calm down," Ellie muttered, looking alarmed.

Sam knew there was no way Melanie and Cameron could've raised Gabby to pick locks. She had wondered about Kathryn. What did _he_ do with her?

Ellie seemed to sense her mother's far off thoughts, for then came Ellie's quiet question:

"What was Dad like?"

She stopped abruptly at a red light ahead, and turned around to look at her thirteen-year-old daughter.

So many words flew into Sam's mind. Nerdy. Sweet. Happy without me.

"I don't know anymore."

* * *

"How was your last day of school, Kater-Tots?" Freddie asked.

"Shh, not here!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. As soon as Katie got into the car and he had double-checked that everything was locked, Freddie sighed, "I still don't understand why that's so embarrassing!"

"I'm thirteen, Dad! My nicknames should have died when I was nine." Katie retorted, turning her head to look out the window.

They rode in silence for a couple of minutes before Freddie decided to take a shot at conversation again. "How was your last day of school?" he tried again, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It was good, I guess. No big celebrations. My friends are a kinda sad that I'll be in Utah for most of summer."

"Don't worry. Camp Placeholder is going to be really fun! I worked there in college, you know, and so did Aunt Carly and your mom." He murmured the last two words, but Katie had understood.

"Do I look like her, Dad?"

He tried to ignore the question. "So, how 'bout the weather? Heh…partly cloudy..."

"Dad, I know you heard me."

"I don't know," He mumbled, playing dumb.

"Aww, c'mon!"

"All right, all right! Let's see. Well, you've got my eyes, and more of my personality, too. Your hair is straight, you get that from my side of the family, but you've got her hair color. I don't know about El-" Freddie froze and resisted the urge to slap a hand over his mouth, "El Taco Guapo, yeah. I'm craving Mexican…"

"What?"

"Um…El Taco Guapo, I'm kind of hungry…"

Freddie had a strong feeling that Katie knew he was lying, so he averted his eyes, paying attention to the road instead.

"Dad, El Taco Guapo went out of business five years ago."

"Oh, well then never mind!" He let out a frenzied laugh.

"You're so weird…"


	5. Chapter 4: Planes and Plans

**A/N: Sorry _again_ for the late updates. I've been really busy and I've also suffered from writer's block. Anyways, we need ideas for pranks! Put them in your reviews please!**

**B/N: Yeah, I don't really have anything that Jay hasn't said. Oh, we still own nothing you recognize...at all. So, we're good. Read on!**

**

* * *

**

"Mum, we're going to miss my flight!"

Sam and Ellie had just escaped a particularly irritating bunch of security guards. What should have been a two-minute long bag search had turned into a twenty-minute long argument over whether forks were "dangerous materials".

"Never again, Ellie. Never again will you so much as bring a spoon on an airplane." Sam growled.

"Fine," Ellie panted. "Just hurry up!"

The pair kept running, passing an assortment of restaurants and duty-free shops. Sam absentmindedly noticed her own face smiling at her from a TV screen. Finally they came upon Terminal J, where passengers were already boarding for Utah.

"Go, go!" Sam yelled, pushing her daughter forward, but Ellie resisted, and turned around to hug her mother. "Love you too kiddo, but you seriously have to go!" Sam feigned an annoyed tone, but missed her daughter already. Ellie nodded. She increased her jog to a sprint, nearly threw her ticket and passport at the flight attendant's head, snatched back her passport, and ran into the plane's boarding plank.

Sam smiled. Ellie would be fine, or at least she hoped so.

* * *

Katie sighed. She hated planes. "It won't take that long," she kept repeating to herself, like a doctor about to deliver a shot.

But no matter what she said, she was still alone. Every step she'd ever took, her father had been there to catch her if she fell. But he wasn't here now. And now Katie was on a mission.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture of the strange room she had found three years ago. Setting her goal was easy, but getting there was going to be hard.

Questions and doubts danced about through her head. Would Uncle Spencer listen to her? What had dad meant to say that day in the car? Where did her mom even live? Again, she comforted herself, but this time with the words "You'll find out, you'll find out soon."

* * *

Ellie fumbled around noisily in her first class seat. Cold, disapproving faces turned to glare at her, but she didn't care. Her watch had fallen off, and no amount of snooty sneers were going to stop her from finding it. When she had safely retrieved her watch, she put it back on her wrist, waving smugly at the upturned noses of her neighbors. She leaned back in her generously-sized seat, and succumbed to the temptation of sleep.

* * *

She awoke two hours later, after the plane gave a gentle shake. Now that she was nice and rested, she was ready to do something fun.

She reached under her seat and pulled out her carry-on, her mum's old book bag. It was worn in some spots, and the color was faded severely, but it was for those reasons she loved it so much. She ran her hand over the familiar checkered fabric, a combination of red and black, her two favorite colors. She had been rummaging through her mum's closet a few weeks ago when she found it.

It wasn't anything special, but it was like having a piece of her mom there with her, alone in the air with these stuck-up strangers.

* * *

Ellie hadn't bothered to clean it out; she just haphazardly dumped her things in it.

She began rummaging through her bag for her PearPod Scuffle, figuring it it'd probably fell to the bottom. She had just located it when she pricked her finger on what felt like a needle. "What the...?" she murmured. Sucking her finger, she used the opposite hand to pinch the needle. Pulling it out of the bag, she recognized it to be a pin with a bulldog on it. She decided to investigate further, this time finding an old and dented flip-phone. "This must be from like, the 2000s," she snorted. Reaching deeper, she pulled out…a photo in a plastic cover? It was of two teenagers in some weird room. After skimming the photo, her eyes landed on a girl whom she recognized to be her mum. The spiraled blonde hair and sapphire eyes were a dead giveaway. There was a boy standing next to her, wearing a shirt that read "The Bee's Kneecaps". He looked kind of familiar, in fact...he looked kind of like her. Could he be her…? No, that was a stupid idea. They were grinning at each other, completely oblivious to the world around them. Where were they? Some sort of neon café? She flipped the photo over. There was a note written on the back:

* * *

Dear Sam,

Carly took this a couple of days ago during her camera ambush, or "cambush"...okay, that was stupid. Anyway, I can't believe we'll be heading off to college so soon! These last few years have been incredible. So much has changed since the 6th grade. I've been meaning to tell you something...important. Can you meet me at Groovy Smoothie tomorrow?

-Freddie

* * *

_Freddie_. Could that be her dad's name? Or was this some other guy her mum had dated? What was her mum hiding?

"Freddie," she thought to herself, "_Freddie._"

* * *

Spencer lay on his couch, staring at the ceiling. "The video, they can't see the video yet," he thought to himself. If he showed them the DVD, it'd be too soon. The girls wouldn't even get to know each other.

He sighed and placed the _Camp Placeholder Orientation Video_ back in his desk drawer. He'd have to do orientation himself this year.

* * *

For a man nearing the age of fifty, Spencer was still pretty fit. Not in perfect shape, but good enough. Streaks of white penetrated his wall of brown hair, and wrinkles were setting up camp on his kind face, but still the same old Spencer.

He headed up the stairs to the mess hall, rubbing his hands together in the prospect of a good meal. Soon, the plan would spring into action.

* * *

A thirty-six-year-old Carly Shay waited to board her flight to Utah, tapping her foot impatiently. While checking her cell phone for the time, she noticed a she had a text message from Spencer. She read it aloud to herself, in a voice barely a whisper:

* * *

Carly-Q, the girls will be arriving soon. Don't mention ANYTHING to them, or to Sam and Freddie. It might create confusion. Plan's going well so far. Keep in touch!

-SpEnCeR

* * *

Carly wasn't so sure about the whole idea of Spencer's "master plan", but she hated that she couldn't even mention their names to each other anymore. Everyone did.

She wasn't really surprised they had fallen for each other. As cliché as it was, opposites really did attract. When you really thought about it, they were perfect for each other.

Sam and Freddie had broken up as teens all the time, usually over stupid little fights. But Carly had always got them back together, constantly putting their puzzle back together. But thirteen years ago, they got into a real fight, and it had changed everything. This time, Carly wasn't able to fix the puzzle; the pieces just wouldn't fit anymore. It was the kind of fight where there was no yelling, just chilling pain. Both of them were just done. But Carly and Spencer had decided that the puzzle could still fit, it just took better hands to do it.

* * *

When she left the plane and was allowed to use her phone once more, she saw that she had received a missed call from Ellie, three texts from Sam, five texts from Katie, and an email from Freddie. It was hard to ignore them all, but she knew she had to. It was all about the plan now.

* * *

Freddie Benson sat in his office, drumming on his desk with pencils. He was in the middle of tapping Break Lights by Cuttlefish when there was a knock on his door.

"Err, come in," he called, hastily pulling a pile of papers in front of him to create the impression of work.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Benson? I'm Charlotte Windom, from the Midnight Sun, and I was wondering if I could have an interview you," issued a haughty sounding voice from behind the heavy oak door.

"Umm…sure."


	6. Chapter 5: Katie Comes to Camp

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T PELT ROTTEN TOMATOES AT ME! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update! I had a really busy summer, and school started, and it's just...it's just bad! I could give you a thousand more reasons, but I don't want to bore you, so here it is.**

**B/N: I really don't have an excuse. I'm a baddie who doesn't edit very fast. Plus my Word software is SATAN, and deleted my editing three flippin' times, causing me to re-write this several times. But here it is! *Jazz hands***

**Disclaimer: Jay and I do own iCarly, because overnight we got transformed into a forty-year old man... is sarcasm safe in disclaimers? Well, we don't own it. And...I'm over explaining.**

**

* * *

**

Chap. 5: Katie Comes to Camp

"Do you have your sunglasses?"

"Excuse me?"

Katie had just arrived at camp. After a counselor had checked her bags and signed her in, the first thing to come out of his mouth was this obscure question.

"Your sunglasses. They're part of camp attire for the first two weeks."

"Umm…alright…" Katie didn't bother to question the man's blunt statement. This camp _was_ run by Uncle Spencer, after all. He's always been… different, to say it nicely. She picked through her dad's old backpack, found her sunglasses, and promptly slid them on.

"Am I good now?"

The man studied her for a moment, as if to decide if he approved.

"Yup, and you're in Cabin Four."

Katie thanked him, picked up her stuff and headed off to the girls' row of cabins. Many kids seemed to have settled down already and were roaming the grounds. Two groups of kids were participating in a dance-off, luring quite a crowd. Another group had built a small campfire and were smoking… an orange? Katie shook her head, moving on. Kids of different race, hair color, clothing style, ages. But they all wore sunglasses.

After wandering around the grounds for a few minutes, she came across Cabin Four. Slowly, she started up the ramp. On either side of the door, a plaque proclaimed the talents of its residents: one featuring a microphone, the other a clay pot.

She reached for the doorknob, but imagined her Grammy chastising her manner, and pulled back. She knocked instead.

A small window to the right of the door opened, and a pair sunglass-covered eyes popped into view. The hidden eyes examined her for a few moments, and then came a voice.

"Name, please?"

Before Katie could answer, a second voice called "_Full_ name, please." from deeper inside.

"Kathryn Marissa Benson."

She felt a boost in confidence bubble up inside her. She didn't know why, but this place just made her feel, well, at home.

The window slammed shut. After a few seconds, a tall, pale brunette was standing in the doorway. She smiled at Katie, "Come in!"

* * *

She stepped inside and took in her surroundings. The cabins held 10 sets of bunk beds, two single beds, at least a dozen dressers, and a desk, upon which a _Vacc Computer_ by Pear was perched. And there were girls everywhere. Most of them on their beds, a few standing up, and in one case, hanging from the ceiling, doodling. Were they _all_ singers? There was no way she could better than, or even as _good_ as this many girls. The confidence slowly evaporated, and Shy Katie returned.

The girl who had opened the door spoke again, "Hi, I'm Helena, technically, but call me Lenni. Please. I'm the counselor for half this cabin."

"Umm…half?"

Lenni started to answer, but turned around and yelled "MIDORI, GET OFF THE CEILING! WHEN YOU FALL, WE GET TO LAUGH AT YOU!"

The overturned girl scoffed, did a flip off the beam, and continued doodling on her way back to her bed. "Gosh, who crapped in your cornflakes?"

Rolling her eyes, Lenni turned back to Katie. "Yeah, half. This cabin is shared by singers and sculptors. I'm a sculptor, myself." She said, curtseying. "What about you?"

Katie immediately brightened. Only about 10 of these girls would be singers, _much_ less competition. She was still a sweet girl, but she liked to win. A lot.

"I'm Katie. I'm a singer… but who's the counselor for that?"

"That would be Abbey's job. She's down at registration. For now, Midori can show you around."

"Do you have to make me do every thing?" Midori whined, dropping on her bed melodramatically.

"Yes, yes I do." Lenni smirked.

"Alright, follow me, Katie."

Ten minutes later, Midori and Katie were chatting on Katie's bed. It turned out Midori was a sculptor, and a year older than Katie at 14. She was Lenni's adoptive sister. Katie was in the middle of talking about her friends back home, when Midori was called to help Lenni. "What now?" Her newfound friend moaned. Before leaving, Midori called over her shoulder "Orientation is tonight. She you there!" Katie settled onto her pillow, took out one of her favorite classics, _The Penny Treasure_, and began reading.


	7. Chapter 5 and 3 Quarters: Porch Buddies

******A/N: YAY, UPDATE! Whoever's reading, WE NEED YOUR BEST PRANKS! No, not for the long awaited iGet Pranky; we actually need pranks. If you think your prank's stupid, you can leave it in an anonyomous review. Sorry it's so short, but the next one should be longer.**

**B/N: WE UPDATED AGAIN... WITHIN THE SAME MONTH! I am just so proud. And thanks to luna moody, for letting us reference iCarly's Own MLP in this chapter! If you haven't read it, finish this chapter, leave a review, get a snack if you have to, AND CLICKETH UPON IT! Tis good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Disclamuhs is sho shewious, so imma tipe mine like dis the whowe tym- I CAN'T TAKE IT! IT BURNS MY SOUL! CURSE YOU LOLSPEAK! Oh, and we don't own iCarly. Heck, I don't even own a _car. _-Jen the Snowman._

* * *

_**

Chapter 5 and 3/4: Porch Buddies

"And that's the Girls' Rock and Jazz Band Cabin."

Ellie had arrived at Camp Placeholder a few hours ago, and was sitting on her cabin's wraparound porch with her friend, Mariella.

Mariella was the daughter of Carly and Sam's friend Wendy. She had her mother's red hair, was 16 years old (only a few years older than Ellie), and took modern dance. Since they would be in the same cabin, they had chosen to be bunkmates. She was giving Ellie a tour from the porch, pointing to the different Cabins, both of them too lazy to actually walk around.

The younger girl pointed to a cabin with a checkerboard pattern. "Who stays there?"

"Oh." Mariella made a screwy face. "They're…_eeh_…" She shuddered.

"What do you mean 'eeh'?" Ellie jeered, making an exaggerated face of disgust.

"That's the Girls' Mimes and Interpretive Dancers Cabin. Even Mr. Spencer doesn't like that place."

"I'm should've just left it at 'eeh'." Ellie said, shaking her head sadly. The girls giggled. Ellie knew that it was just part of camp, but she'd have to get used to hearing her Uncle called "Mr." by anyone. It sounded so… business-y.

"I heard that when the camp still in fetus stage, they wanted to add ventriloquists to camp."

Ellie shuddered. "Thank God they didn- did you just say _fetus_?"

"Shut up, Jazz Hands." Mariella smirked, mocking Ellie's dancing style. She pointed out the last few cabins to Ellie, and then stood up. "I've got to go help Chloe with orientation stuff; I lost a bet with her last year."

"You're lucky that's all you have to do." Ellie chuckled. "My mum told me that when she was a kid, she made someone piggyback her around for a week when they lost a bet to her.

Mariella laughed. "Later, Elle-Belle."


	8. Chapter 8: Camp Placeholder Cabin Chart

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me, Jay. Okay, this is a filler chapter that lets you know a little about Camp Placeholder. I recently published a Victorious one-shot, so if there are any Cabbie fans out here, go check it out! To any new readers out here: No, I am NOT copying iTrap by ColorsOfTheSky101, nor are they copying me. New interesting chapters coming during the summer.**

**Disclaimer: Is Dan Schneider even allowed on this website? **

* * *

Girls' Cabins:

Cabin One: Band/Cooks

Symbol: Chef Hat and Trombone

Description: Orange

Cabin 2: Orchestra

Symbol: Crossed Violin Bows

Description: Tan

Cabin 3: Modern/Jazz Dance

Symbol: Leaping Silhouette

Description: Lime Green

Cabin 4: Singers/Sculptors

Symbol: Microphone In Clay Vase

Description: Light Purple

Cabin 5: Ballet/Actors

Symbol: Ballet Shoes and Script

Description: Pink

Cabin 6: Sketch Artists/Painters

Symbol: Crossed Pencil and Paint Brush

Description: Splatter Paint

Cabin 7: Rock Band/Jazz Band

Symbol: Piano Keys and Drum Sticks

Description: Magenta

Cabin 8: Mimes/Interpretive Dance

Symbol: Beret and Jazz Hands

Description: Checkerboard

* * *

Boys' Cabins:

Cabin 9: Band

Symbol: Trombone

Description: Cobalt Blue

Cabin 10: Orchestra

Symbol: Crossed Violin Bows

Description: Mahogany

Cabin 11: Singers/Sculptors

Symbol: Microphone in Clay Vase

Description: Dark Purple

Cabin 12: Cooks/Actors

Symbol: Chef Hat and Script

Description: Slate Gray

Cabin 13: Sketch Artists/Painters

Symbol: Crossed Pencil and Paint Brush

Description: Soft Yellow

Cabin 14: Mimes/Interpretive Dance

Symbol: Beret and Jazz Hands

Description: Forest Green

Cabin 15: Rock Band/Jazz Band

Symbol: Piano Keys and Drum Sticks

Description: Red

Cabin 16: Fencing/Hip Hop Dance

Symbol: Crossed Swords Over Boom Box

Description: Electric Blue


End file.
